Everything but the Rain
by Tonlor
Summary: Events of Bleach Manga 528. Ichigo runs to Ikumi when he is banished from the Royal Realm of the Spirit King. Ikumi tried to comfort Ichigo and it ends up leading to much more. IchiXIkum Enjoy
1. Everything but the Rain

**Everything but the Rain**

**~A/N~ Just a little Story I thought of when I say BLEACH manga chapter 528 where in Ikumi basically pins Ichigo between herself and the wall.**

Ichigo stood in the shower thinking over what had happened over the last day… two days maybe. He went to Hueco Mundo to save the espada Teir Harribel and in the end went to Soul Society to try and save it from a massive Quincy attack. Byakuya was nearly killed along with Renji, and Rukia, but where they survived thousands of others died. Captain-Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was even killed by Juha Bach the leader of the Quincys. Ichigo tried to bring him down but failed and Tenza Zangestu suffered for it, his Ban-Kai was cut in two and rendered useless.

"The one time you come to visit me… You not only show up dripping wet but you just found out Santa Claus isn't real… I mean school girls with their hearts crushed were in better spirits than you," Ikumi said as she hung his coat to dry.

"My Bad," Ichigo said from inside the shower. Ichigo turned off the shower and started to dry himself.

Once fully dried he slipped on his boxers and threw the towel over his shoulder. "Thank you very much Ikumi-sa- AUGHHHH! Friggen Hot!" Ichigo yelled as he was hit in the face with a scalding bean bun.

"Fresh off the stove, it will warm you up chow down," Ikumu said biting into her own bun as she watched Ichigo start to dress.

"Your clothes are in the dryer. When you're ready you can put them on and go home," Ikumi said placing her bun on a plate that sat on her table.

"You know you're lucky Kaoru is asleep. If he knew I let you in here to use my shower-" Ikumi started.

"Ikumi-san. I know I'm really unreliable when it comes to my job… But even so I show up unannounced and you still-" Ichigo started to say before Ikumi's hand slammed against the wall next to him. Ichigo turned to see Ikumi inched from him, his eyes locked onto hers. Ichigo was about to speak when Ikumi smacked her forehead against his twice.

"Ouch, that really hurt," Ichigo said holding his forehead.

"Instead of apologizing just try harder. Besides I don't care what the reasons are, Loneliness, Depression, Coincidence. Whenever you need a shoulder to lean on," Ikumi paused for a moment. "I'll be here for you," Ikumi paused again hearing Ichigo stand.

"Thank you Ikumi-san," Ichigo said walking up behind her. Ikumu turned to say something but didn't expect Ichigo to be so close. Their bodies knocked into each other causing both of them to fall to the floor. Ichigo's enhanced physical power and speed allowed him to partially catch Ikumi and force her to land on him rather than the hard floor.

"Ow," Ikumi said opening her eyes to see she was on top of Ichigo and very provocatively. Ichigo's face was planted right in between her endowment. She could see his face was red and flushed yet he didn't move or try to push her off.

"Sorry," Ikumi said sitting up. She froze when she felt something pushing against her leg; she looked to see Ichigo had a rather large bulge in his pants.

"Sorry I couldn't help it," Ichigo said still blushing heavily. Ikumi leaned down her eyes on Ichigo.

"It's ok. It actually nice to see that I can get such a handsome young man hard," Ikumi said with a soft smile. Ichigo looked to her his eyes locking on her.

"You are very beautiful Ikumi. I just don't like my hormones running wild like this," Ichigo said his face still red.

"Are you saying I turn you on Ichigo?" Ikumi asked.

Ichigo looked away unable to keep eye contact any longer. After another moment he gave a slight nod. Ikumi didn't know quite what to do she was at a total loss.

Ichigo could feel his mind yelling at him to go for it. Just as Ikumi was going to get off him he placed a hand on her hip stopping her. Ikumi looked at Ichigo, his face was still heavily flushed but his eyes showed his true desires. Ikumi nodded and leaned back down her lips inches from his.

"I'm willing but I need to hear you ask," Ikumi said.

"Ask what?" Ichigo asked.

"Whatever you want to do to me," Ikumi replied.

Ichigo's face looked like it was going to burst from how much he was blushing, he was obliviously naïve and nervous to be doing this.

"I… I want…" Ichigo struggled to speak.

"What do you want?" Ikumi asked.

"I want to make love to you," Ichigo said quickly. Ikumi smiled and locked her lips against Ichigo's her hands started to pull off Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo lifted his arms allowing his shirt to be pulled off and forgotten. Ikumi sat up and pulled her shirt off showing her scantly covered breasts to Ichigo. She took Ichigo's hands and placed them on her breasts giving him free rein over her large ample breasts. Ichigo gentle squeezed the flesh in his hands not completely sure what to do to her. Ikumi gave a soft moan feeling her breasts getting toyed with, abet clumsily but still played with.

"They're so soft," Ichigo said caressing Ikumi's breasts. Ichigo grew bolder as his confidence went up. He ran a hand behind Ikumi's back unsnapping her bra. Ikumi gave a smile and let her bra fall away to be forgotten along with Ichigo's shirt.

"You can suck on them if you like," Ikumi said. Ichigo paused then sat up enough to lock his lips on to one of her breasts his tongue flicked over her hardened nipple. Ikumi moaned lightly again happily enjoying the teasing.

Ichigo started to jump between her breasts letting his instincts tell him what to do. After a short time of sucking her nipples an idea came to Ichigo. He stopped on one breast and as gently as he could he lightly bit her nipple making her cover her mouth to muffle a loud moan.

"Oh that felt good Ichigo," Ikumi said pushing Ichigo back down. He paused unsure if he did something wrong or she was planning something. Ikumi smiled again and began to kiss Ichigo's neck and move down his toned body. She stopped at his nipples and licked them for a few moments before she continued down. Ichigo watched as she kissed over his abs and down to his pants, his eyes widened when he finally figured out what she was planning. He had heard some of the other school kids, mainly keigo, talk about how they've gotten women to go down on them a few times and how it always felt good. Ichigo gulped as Ikumi unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it feels good," Ikumi said pulling at ichigo's pants and boxers. Ichigo nodded and lifted his hips letting her pull of his pants leaving him naked before her. Ikumi stopped seeing Ichigo's size.

"Well aren't you a big boy," Ikumi said as she gently wrapped one of her hands around his manhood and slowly started to stroke him. Ichigo shivered slightly feeling his hardened cock getting rubbed by Ikumi.

"Wow, that feels good," Ichigo said dropping his head back to simply enjoy her hand. Ikumi on the other hand had more planned and lowered her head towards the young manhood before her. Her tongue slid over the head and brought and instant moan from Ichigo.

"It's going to get a lot better," Ikumi said with a smile. She continued to start licking and stroking Ichigo. Ichigo moaned and grunted feeling Ikumi's tongue and hand on him. Suddenly warmth overtook his hard on; he looked up to see she had placed his cock in between her large breasts and started to stroke him with them.

"Oh my god," Ichigo moaned trying to hold back a feeling he could feel coming.

"It's ok come when you want," Ikumi said still rubbing him over. Ichigo groaned and let himself go, he saw a white hot liquid shoot out from in between Ikumi's breasts. Most of it stayed on her breasts, but some managed to hit her face and into her mouth. Ikmui just laughed a little then cleaned herself off.

"Sorry," Ichigo said he face flushed once again.

"It's ok… do you want to continue?" Ikumi asked.

"Yes," Ichigo replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ikumi said as she removed her pants and panties. Ichigo froze seeing her womanhood, he wondered if she wanted him to return the favor or if she was just going to go to the main course. Ikumi looked to Ichigo a soft smile still on her face. _I can't believe I'm this wet just from a hand and tit job. _Ikumi thought as she pondered over what she would do next.

"Ikumi-san," Ichigo sat up placing his hands on her sides.

"Oh do you want to try me out?" Ikumi asked. Ichigo simply nodded in response. "Ok then," Ikumi sat down spreading her legs for him. Ichigo leaned in taking in her womanly scent before he ran his tongue over her lower lips. Ikumi gave and instant moan from the touch of his tongue.

"I'm not really sure what to do," Ichigo said slightly ashamed.

"It's ok I'll lead you through it," Ikumi said chuckling lightly. "Ok take one of your hands and spread me open then keep doing what you were doing first," Ikumi said deciding to keep it simple rather than complex. Ichigo did exactly that, one hand gently spread her pussy open showing him all of her. His tongue started to run up and down her lips sending light waves of pleasure into her. Ichigo remembered back to one of the conversations Keigo and Mizurio had when they thought he wasn't paying attention. How they had both been with women and how they 'ate them out' which he knew was what he was currently doing rather poorly. Ichigo slid his tongue into Ikumi's pussy once again letting his instincts take the reins.

"Oh don't stop," Ikumi moaned grabbing a hold of Ichigo's head her fingers intertwined into his hair as he continued to lick and penetrate her with his surprisingly skilled tongue. Ikumi could feel herself about to climax already. _How long as it been?_ Ikumi tried to remember the last time she was with someone. The sudden feeling of one of Ichigo's fingers penetrating her shocked her and sent her over the edge. She rode the waves of euphoria Ichigo managed to give her.

"So… how did I do?" Ichigo asked licking some of her juices off his lips.

"Very good," Ikumi said panting slightly.

"Can… Can I put it in?" Ichigo asked shyly.

"Please do," Ikumi replied trying to spread her legs more for him. Ichigo crawled over his boss slightly his hardness rubbed over her womanhood. Ikumi wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck pulling him into a second very passionate kiss. Ichigo managed to line himself up with Ikumi's wet pussy and started to push himself in. Ikumi moaned loudly into Ichigo's mouth feeling just his head spread her lips. Ichigo pushed his tongue passed Ikumi's lips letting it explore his mouth. Ikumi started to move her hands down Ichigo's body; her hands reached his ass and tightly squeezed him.

Ichigo took the hint and pushed more of his cock into her welcoming folds. Ikumi moaned again feeling herself have to stretch more than she thought she was going to have to accommodate Ichigo's size. Ichigo reached as far as he could inside of her his cock pushed against her cervix yet he had an inch or two still not in her.

"You're very big Ichigo," Ikumi said wrapping her legs around his waist as her arms hooked under his arms her nails ready to dig into his back. Ichigo started to slowly and gently move inside of Ikumi not wanting to hurt her.

"Let me know if it hurts. I'll slow down if it does," Ichigo said slowly thrusting into her.

"I'm an adult here Ichigo not some petite girl. You can go gun ho," Ikumi said. And as if she flipped a switch Ichigo obeyed and started to pump himself into her with almost everything he had. Ikumi nearly screamed out in pleasure.

_Holy shit he's pounding me so fast. _Ikumi's mind was started to go blank feeling Ichigo's cock slamming into her at ludicrous speeds. She dug her nails into his back as she continued to moan everything else other than Ichigo was started to fade and become forgotten. Ichigo started to slow his thrusting getting Ikumi's immediate attention.

"Why are you slowing down?" Ikumi asked.

"I'm gunna come," Ichigo replied nearly pulling himself out.

"That's fine I'm safe today so feel free to come inside and keep pounding me," Ikumi said not wanting to stop yet. Ichigo paused for a moment then accepted seeing how badly she wanted it.

"Ok," Ichigo replied and started to pump himself once more. He quickly felt himself coming to a head and just kept thrusting he was determined to give Ikumi all the pleasure she wanted.

"Oh god don't stop Ichigo!" Ikumi shouted. She let herself fall into a sea of ecstasy and heavenly euphoria and climaxed over and over. Ichigo felt himself burst inside of Ikumi his seed sprayed into her womb. Ichigo stopped abruptly feeling himself come he couldn't move his body locked up, luckly for him Ikumi seemed to be in the same situation her nails dug deep into his back and her legs tighten even more around his waist. Once the moment passed Ikumi dropped her arms to the ground her legs went limp around his waist. Ichigo on the other hand was still rock hard inside of her. He wasn't sure if he should keep going or stop.

"Are you ok Ikumi-san?" Ichigo asked. Ikumi simply nodded and placed a hand on his face.

"You think you have one more in you?" Ikumi asked.

"Easily," Ichigo said still far too turned on to really want to stop. Ikumi smiled and rolled Ichigo on to his back. She now sat on top of him again his cock still buried inside her. Ikumi's hips started to rise and lower on the manhood within her. Ichigo grabbed a hold of Ikumi's hips helping her bounce on him.

"Ugh you're getting tighter," Ichigo groaned. Ikumi moaned loudly again and again as she bounced. Ichigo ran his hands up her body stopping on her breasts squeezing them again as Ikumi's bouncing became faster and faster.

"So good!" Ikumi moaned loudly as she came again onto Ichigo's cock. She was started to go blank again the only thing that mattered at the moment was the young man underneath her.

"Ikumi-San I can take it anymore," Ichigo said as he erupted into Ikumi again. Ikumi gave a loud long moan as she dropped backwards she was completely exhausted. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat.

"Wow," Ikumi said hardly able to believe a virgin was so good. "Are you sure you're a virgin?"

"Not anymore," Ichigo said his chest still heaving from the rigorous fun they had.

"I hope we didn't wake Kaoru," Ikumi said looking to the door seeing it was still shut.

"I guess I should go before he wakes up and sees me huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah I'd rather explain this in a different light," Ikumi said seeing Ichigo clumsily stood and stared to dress again. Ikumi got up and dressed, just as she finished dressing she heard a knock come to the door.

"Oh a customer this late?" Ikumi asked walking towards the door. "Welcome… huh false alarm," Ikumi said.

"What kind of nut would come all the way here just to pull a prank?" Ikumi asked herself.

Ichigo froze seeing his father in his Shinigami form standing before him. "Ikumi-san… Thanks a bunch I'll be heading out now. I'm feeling a whole lot better," Ichigo said.

"Wait you can take my umbrella," Ikumi said. Ichigo showed the umbrella as he walked out the door following his father. Ikumi paused then looked to the towel and saw a small wooden skull emblem.

"Wait up Ichigo you forgot you," Ikumi started then saw he was gone already.

"I guess I'll give it to him tomorrow," Ikumi said as she closed her door and went to bed.

**~A/N~ Hope you enjoyed the read, let me know what you think.**


	2. Nothing But Desire

**Nothing but Desire**

**~A/N~ Continuation from Chapter one, a short time after Ichigo and Ikumi had their one night stand leaving neither the same. (6/5 request)**

* * *

Ikumi sat on her couch reading over a few odd jobs she was asked to do when she heard the door open. "Kaoru is something wrong?" she asked moving to him already wearing her apron.

"I was wondering if I could sleep over at my friend's house for two days." Kauro asked looking at his mother.

"Two days why?" she asked.

"It's his birthday then followed by his brothers so his parents are letting them have some friends over for the two days," Kaoru explained.

"Well I guess I don't see any trouble in it as long as you are on your best behavior," Ikumi said.

"I will be mom," Kaoru replied running off to his room a happy smile on his face. Ikumi smiled and returned to her decision on which job to do first.

* * *

A painfully slow hour went by and Kaoru had gotten picked up by his friends and left. Ikumi stood her back hurt from bending over while she read over the jobs. She walked to the window looking outside to see some dark clouds in the distance. "Great more rain," Ikumi said.

She heard a soft knock at her door. "Who is it?" Ikumi asked.

"It's me Ikumi-san," Ichigo's voice replied. Ikumi quickly moved to answer the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Nothing I was just returning your umbrella," Ichigo said handing her the black umbrella he had borrowed.

"Oh thanks… come in. I have something you forgot here," Ikumi said inviting Ichigo in.

"What did I forget?" Ichigo asked stepping in.

"Umm I'm not sure how to explain it. Sit down I'll get it," Ikumi replied moving to her buffet table. She ruffled through it trying to find his substitute shinigami combat pass.

"Having trouble?" Ichigo asked with a grin.

"Where did I put it?" Ikumi asked. She moved from place to place searching for it. Ichigo finally glanced to her as she bent over to looking in a chest. His eyes locked on her ample and luscious ass, he had trouble pulling his gaze away but managed just before she stood back up and turned around.

"Ok only one other place it could be," Ikumi said moving to a drawer on the table in front of Ichigo. She got to her knees looking through the drawer unknowingly letting Ichigo see straight down her shirt. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his seat his eyes on Ikumi. He watched a bead of sweat roll down her neck and into her shirt.

Ikumi became aware of a pair of strong brown eyes on her. She paused taking in the situation she was within a few feet of Ichigo whom not even a month ago was under her naked. And now she was on her knees giving him a perfect view down her shirt, she glanced up catching the sight of him covering his crotch by crossing his legs but she saw the visible bulge.

Ichigo stood and moved to the window seeing rain starting to fall. "Well this sucks I wanted to return your umbrella but it seems like it is starting to rain," Ichigo said. Ikumi finally found the small wooden pass. She smiled and looked up at Ichigo; she could feel her mouth water slightly. He wore a tight T-shirt and a pair of tight fitting jeans and damn did he pull it off like a Greek god in jeans. Her eyes moved over his body and with each passing second she wanted to have him under her or vice versa again. She took a deep breath and stood up and moved to him to give him the pass.

"Here you forgot this last time," Ikumi said handing Ichigo the pass.

"Oh thank you… Are you feeling alright?" Ichigo asked seeing Ikumi's face was a little red.

"Yeah it's nothing," Ikumi said turning away.

"Ikumi-san," Ichigo said gaining her attention again.

"I wanted to apologize for that night. I shouldn't have let my emotion control me like it did nor should I have pushed myself on to you," Ichigo said bowing his head.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine, I forced you into a decision and basically forced myself onto you," Ikumi said turning away again. Ichigo couldn't stop himself from moving, but he wouldn't have even if he could. His arms wrapped around Ikumi taking hold of her, his hand covered hers.

"It shouldn't have happened but I am not saying I'm upset that it did," Ichigo whispered into her ear. Ikumi turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"Do you mean that?" Ikumi asked.

"Of course," Ichigo replied. He moved down taking the chance that had presented itself to him. His lips pressed against hers while his arms moved down her back reaching her ass. Ikumi gave a soft moan as Ichigo started to grope her ass while they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them further into their kiss.

Ichigo gave her ass a good squeeze getting her to moan so he could slide his tongue into her mouth. Ikumi did what anyone would and wrestled his tongue with hers. Her hands moved from his neck to his shirt tugging at it she wanted so much more from the young man.

"Ichigo," Ikumi moaned softly pulling away from him. Ichigo panted slightly out of breath.

"I want more," she said grabbing him forcing them into another kiss. Ichigo however had different plans and hoisted her into his arm.

"Bedroom?" He asked. Ikumi smiled knowing what he wanted to do.

"Down the hall to the left," Ikumi said. Before she knew what happened they were in her room and she was on the bed with Ichigo over her. She didn't question or care she just wanted the sculpted man inside her again and damn it she would have her way.

Ichigo pinned her hands up as he kissed her neck. "Keep your hands here," Ichigo said looking up at her. Ikumi kept her hands in place waiting to see what he would do. He started his way down her voluptuous body slowing his movements so he could remove her shirt and bra. His kisses moved to her breasts, his tongue and teeth gently worked over her hardened nipples making her moan.

"Oh damn Ichigo," Ikumi gave a moan she could barely keep her hands above her; she wanted to grab him and have her fun. Ichigo slid a hand down into her jeans; he had grown so much confidence since their first time. Ikumi felt his fingers rub over her womanhood sending a shiver up her back as he did. Ichigo slid a finger into Ikumi's womanhood gaining muffled moan. His free hand caressed her breast and he started to kiss his way down her body again. His hand slid out of her jeans and unbuttoned them removing them along with her panties.

Ikumi blushed having Ichigo looking at her womanhood. "Could you not stare it's kind of embarrassing," Ikumi said covering her womanhood.

"You shouldn't be," Ichigo replied moving her hands away. He leaned in his tongue slowly moved over her wet entrance; Ichigo licked his lips he liked the sweetness of her juices. He started licking again his hands moved to the sides of her hips pulling her to his lips more.

"Oh Ichigo!" Ikumi moaned loudly; she couldn't take it anymore and moved her hands to Ichigo running her hands through his hair. Ichigo either didn't notice or didn't care that she had moved her hands. He slid his tongue into her pussy exploring her most sensitive spots.

"Don't stop!" Ikumi nearly screamed feeling herself on the edge of her orgasm. Ichigo continued to lick her sliding his tongue in and out of her pussy and flicking his tongue over her clit. That was the last straw for Ikumi she lost herself and came hard; her back arched and her toes curled she barely managed not to pull Ichigo's hair… too much. Ichigo seems ignorant of her climax and continued to tongue fuck her. Ikumi moaned loudly she was going mad from just his tongue.

"Ah good god Ichigo!" Ikumi cried out feeling herself nearing another climax already. Ichigo gave a light chuckle and continued to tease her. Ichigo moved one hand to her pussy sliding two fingers in. Ikumi moaned feeling his fingers scissoring inside of her.

"Ichigo please," Ikumi moaned. "I want to have my fun," Ikumi said moaning again. Ichigo pulled back giving her a nod. Ikumi grabbed Ichigo rolling him onto his back; she started to kiss his neck. Ichigo's shirt was nearly torn from his chest as Ikumi started to kiss down his neck. Ichigo groaned feeling her lips on his chest; her fingers danced over his sculpted abdominal. She kissed over his muscular chest; Ikumi moved her hands further down his chest reaching his tight fitting jeans. His pants were gone shortly after leaving him naked just like her.

"Ikumi-san," Ichigo said feeling her hand on his member.

"Just call me Ikumi," Ikumi said as she started to stroke him to size. Ichigo groaned as she stroked him while she made her way down his chest. She reached his member with her lips and ran her tongue down to his base then slowly back up ending with a kiss to his head.

"Ikumi!" Ichigo moaned loudly when she suddenly wrapped her lips around his head and took over half of his cock down in one shot. Ikumi continued to take his member into her mouth forcing it down into her throat as she did.

_He is so big it's starting to hurt my throat,_ Ikumi though as she stopped just shy of base unable to take any more into her throat. Ichigo ran a hand into her hair entangling his fingers as he did. Ikumi took it as a sign that she was doing a good job and continued to suck at his impressive member.

"This feels so good Ikumi," Ichigo moaned dropping his head back; her mouth and throat felt so amazing. Ikumi started to bob her head faster as she worked her tongue over him. She tried to curl her tongue over his size unfortunately he was way too thick for that to work. Ichigo gripped the bed sheets with his bare hand feeling her tongue slid over his head. He lifted his head when he felt her mouth completely leave his member; Ikumi had other plans for his cock. She started to rub his member over her large breasts before she wrapped it up and started to tit-fuck him. Ichigo held on with everything he had but it was no use her wondrous tits felt too damn good.

"Ugh Ikumi I'm gunna cum," Ichigo grunted barely able to hold back long enough to tell her. Ikumi rather quickly wrapped her lips around his head again still rubbing him with her tits. Ichigo came hard into Ikumi's mouth several thick spurts of seed sprayed into her mouth.

_Wow it isn't as bitter as I thought it would be,_ Ikumi thought as she drank down wave after wave of his cum. Ikumi slowly pulled off of Ichigo's cock and began her way back up his body.

"Are you ready for the main course?" Ikumi asked her pussy rubbing over Ichigo's still hard cock. Ichigo nodded placing his hands on her hips. With one motion she impaled herself onto Ichigo's cock and quickly started to bounce. Her breasts tantalized Ichigo as they moved along with Ikumi's lustful riding.

"It feels so good inside you Ikumi," Ichigo groaned as he started to move his hands up her body. Ikumi grabbed one of Ichigo's hands intertwining their fingers as she picked up the pace. Ichigo moved his free hand up Ikumi's side; he reached her neck and pulled her down into a passionate kiss their tongue's quickly started to fight each other's. Ikumi was surprised he would kiss her after she had gone down on him already but Ichigo didn't seem to mind.

Ikumi moaned deeply into their kiss as she climaxed onto his steely member. Ichigo groaned but managed to hold himself back and continue thrusting upwards into luscious woman on top of him. Ikumi started to moan more and more getting louder with each passing minute.

"Oh Ichigo your cock is so good," Ikumi cried out as he thrust up into her. Ichigo decided it was time to change and rolled Ikumi over placing himself over her once more. Ikumi bit her lip as Ichigo looked over her before starting to slam into her again. Ichigo placed his hands onto the bed for support as he started too lustfully and rather roughly pound his boss's pussy.

Ikumi wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck pulling him back into their deep erotic kisses. Ichigo didn't slow his thrusts knowing she would complain if he did; he felt his limit fast approaching. He felt an urge to let lose into her in hopes of making her a mother… again. Ichigo looked into Ikumi's eyes as he quickly drew closer and closer to his eruption.

"Ikumi I can't last much longer," Ichigo said still pounding.

"I'm safe today cum inside me," Ikumi cried out.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked his thrusts started to pick up.

"Just keep going," Ikumi begged her body was lost in the throes of their passionate loving. Ichigo gave a few more hard thrusts then shot his seed deep into Ikumi's womb. Ichigo rolled off to Ikumi's side both of them were soaked in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Amazing just like last time," Ichigo said looking to Ikumi seeing her smiling happily.

"No arguments here," Ikumi said. Once she regained her breath she rolled out of bed standing and nearly falling. "hehe rubber legged,"

"You ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah I just need a shower… I worked up a good sweat," Ikumi said as she made her way out of the room still naked. Ichigo laid back for a moment resting; He shot up when the image of Ikumi in the shower came to his mind.

"I have to see that," Ichigo said to himself; he moved to the edge of the bed listening for the shower to start. His mind was flooded with images of her; hot water running down her soap covered body her hair stuck to her body. Ichigo stood and moved out of the room stepping into the cool hallway moving towards the restroom.

He creaked open the door to see Ikumi's silhouette on the other side of the shower door. He moved towards her hearing her humming lightly. He could tell she was lost in her shower; he slid open the back half of the door and stepped in. Ikumi seemed to have missed him she was enjoying the hot water running down her shoulders and back.

"Ah! Oh Ichigo," Ikumi yelped feeling Ichigo's hand take hold of her sides running up to her breasts. Ikumi gave a light moan feeling his fingers working on her breasts. Ichigo pushed forward his manhood pushed against her backside.

"I have to admit I've always thought of doing this," Ichigo whispered into Ikumi's ear.

"What having me in the shower or putting it in my ass?" Ikumi asked feeling Ichigo's lips on her neck; his hands still teased her breasts and nipples.

"Shower," Ichigo replied with a chuckle. Before Ikumi could say anything she was turned around and the young orange haired man's lips were on hers. Ichigo's cock rubbed over her lower lips as they made out under the shower's waters.

"Ah Ichigo," Ikumi moaned. Ichigo moved his hands down grabbing a hold of her thighs; Ikumi wrapped her arms around his neck. Ichigo hoisted her up into his arms spreading her legs and quickly impaling her onto his cock once again. Ichigo started to thrust upwards into Ikumi making her moan and scream in pleasure.

"I'm getting addicted to your cock Ichigo," Ikumi said running her hands up into his damp orange hair. Ichigo buried his lips onto her neck sucking and lightly biting her neck leaving a red mark. Ikumi wrapped her legs partially around Ichigo's waist as his thrusts picked up more speed.

"I don't think I will last nearly as long as the other times," Ichigo said feeling his limit fast approaching.

"More!" Ikumi cried out moving her hands to the shower door holding onto the top of the door for support. Ichigo didn't hesitate to obey and thrust into her as fast as he could. Ichigo gave a loud grunt feeling her velvety walls tighten around his cock; Ikumi's body seized up as she cam hard. She didn't think it would be so hot having sex in the shower but it was and it through her straight into a strong orgasm. Ichigo's eyes clamped shut as he came for a third time; the two slumped down their bodies completely exhausted from several climaxes and orgasms.

"Damn Ikumi what are you doing to me," Ichigo said with a smile on his face.

"I don't know but so far I like it," Ikumi said. "So you think we can shower without slipping back into sex?" Ikumi smiled.

"Yeah I think I might pass out if I try to go again," Ichigo replied. He and Ikumi managed to get back to their feet and proceeded to shower cleaning each other.

* * *

Ichigo sat on Ikumi's couch resting before he started his way home. "Here I made you something to eat… I figured you would be hungry," Ikumi said sitting down next to Ichigo handing him a hot bean bun and a small bowl of rice.

"Thank you Ikumi," Ichigo leaned over kissing her cheek before he started to eat. Ikumi blushed and picked up the plate of food she had made for herself.

Ichigo finished eating placing the empty bowl of rice down turning his attention to Ikumi. "I should be going," Ichigo place a hand on her cheek; Ikumi grabbed a hold of his hand closing her eyes for a moment.

"Yeah I guess… but if something should… _come up_… could I call you?" Ikumi asked nervously.

"Sure I'd be happy to help with anything that might _come up_," Ichigo said standing up. He reached the door and glanced back to the beautiful woman sitting on the couch. "I'll see you soon Ikumi," Ichigo stepped outside and closed the door.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this second chapter… If I get 10 different requests I will try to put together a third chapter so please let me know what you think and if you liked it.**

**P.S. ****If you would like me to try and write an Fanfiction of your choice drop me a PM and tell me What Manga, the characters and any chapters that help show the possible love between the two chars so i can develop a relationship... oh and of course what kind of loving they might have if you desire that in the fiction.**


	3. I Love You

**Chapter 3: I love you… **

**~A/N~ Chapter Three is here and out enjoy.**

* * *

Ichigo sat on the edge of his bed his mind was stuck on Ikumi; several times now they had ended up in naked embrace and each time had left wanting so much more. He wanted to go and talk to her but he was afraid that he would slip up and wouldn't be able to say what he wanted to. He stood up taking his shirt off; he grabbed a towel and moved out of his room heading towards the bathroom.

"What's wrong Onee-san?" Yuzu asked standing in the hallway.

"Nothing just going to shower," Ichigo said giving her a light smile.

"Ok well dinner will be ready in a little while," Yuzu said moving downstairs.

Ichigo stepped into the bathroom. He stripped down standing naked he looked at himself in the mirror seeing his sculpted chest. His mind ran back to how Ikumi would run her finger over his chest; her lips on his neck moving down his chest.

Ichigo shook his head and turned on the shower stepping into the hot water. He washed himself trying to keep Ikumi out of his mind; it was no use the moment he started to wash his chest his mind went to her and his body reacted. He couldn't stop his body's reaction to his thoughts of her. Ichigo closed his eyes trying to forget about her for a little while at least.

He wondered if she was thinking about him; he wondered if she was having as much trouble as him. He closed his eyes for a few minutes before he turned off the shower stepping out into the steam filled bathroom. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He stepped into the hallway to see Karin waiting to use the bathroom.

"You take forever Ichi-nii," Karin said walking passed him.

"Well sorry," Ichigo said sarcastically walking to his bedroom.

* * *

Ikumi sat in her bedroom her back against the headboard her legs spread slightly; she slowly rubbed herself her mind was on Ichigo. She closed her eyes as she slid her finger in doing her best to image it was Ichigo's finger; she slid in her second finger letting out a light whimper. Her free hand grasp at one of her tits caressing it heavily as she fingered. She wanted Ichigo so badly but she wasn't sure if she should call him just to have sex; she didn't want to use him like some kind of booty call whenever she got horny.

"Ichigo," She whimpered her eyes closed again imaging he was there. She stopped and moved quickly hearing the door slam shut. She put on her jeans and a shirt as fast as she could; she could hear Kaoru in the living room. She sighed she didn't get to finish; Kaoru was getting home quicker after school as of late.

"You're home early," Ikumi said walking out of her room and into the hallway heading towards her son.

"Yeah I got tired so I came home," Kaoru said sitting back. Ikumi smiled lightly knowing he was lying and had gotten into some kind of argument.

"I'll make you something to eat," Ikumi said moving towards the kitchen. Ikumi gave a sigh they had been having sex each time they were together; several times they had tried to talk but it descended quickly. She was somewhat impressed that they had managed to hide it from Kaoru… so far at least.

Ikumi finished making Kaoru's food and brought it in for him. "Mom can you fire Ichigo?" Kaoru asked.

"Wha- why?" Ikumi asked her heart started to pound. _'Did he know the whole time?'_

"I don't like how he looks at you," Kaoru said with a pout.

"I can't fire him for staring at me," Ikumi replied chuckling.

"Why not," Kaoru asked.

"Because that would be wrong; now eat," Ikumi said wrapping an arm around him.

* * *

Ichigo sat on his roof in Shinigami form he looked up into the sky his large butcher slicer like sword sat to his right. He laid his mind moved onto Ikumi again; it finally dawned onto him he was starting to fall for her. He shot up shaking his head.

"No! no no no that can't be right," Ichigo growled.

"What can't be right?" a voice asked.

"What oh hey Yoruichi," Ichigo sighed seeing the flash goddess in her cat form.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked sitting down beside him.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Ichigo said doing a quick hollow scan.

"I know that look… who is she?" Yoruichi asked.

"Ugh ok you got me, can we just drop it?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope, so who is it?" Yoruichi asked again.

"Ikumi Unagiya," Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Oh your boss," Yoruichi said. Ichigo rolled his eyes he could hear the slyness in her voice.

"Yes she is," Ichigo replied.

"So when did you get a thing for your boss?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'm not sure it kind of just happened," Ichigo said.

"How long have you two been together?" Yoruichi asked moving away from him.

"A round a month," Ichigo said closing his eyes seeing her starting to transform into her human state.

"Have you two been sleeping together?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo's face went red as he turned away.

"Like I would tell you something like that," he said with a low growl.

"Oh… My… God… You're fucking your boss," Yoruichi said, she could have sworn her jaw hit the ground. Ichigo of all people was having sex with someone; she didn't even think he had a sex drive much less used it.

"Such up," Ichigo retorted trying to hide his blush.

"It more than that… you're in love," Yoruichi said seeing Ichigo's reaction. Ichigo on the other hand froze; now that she said it the very thought of it became obvious. He Ichigo Kurosaki was falling in love and with none other than his mentally erratic boss.

Ichigo stood and took a deep breath. "I have to go," Ichigo said flashing away.

* * *

Ikumi sat on her couch her hand over her eyes. She once again thought of Ichigo but this time her mind betrayed her. Thoughts of doubt and rejection started to flood her mind. _'You're nearly a decade older than him!'_ her mind yelled at her.

'_Age doesn't matter,'_ Ikumi argued

'_He doesn't want to be with some old cow,'_ her mind berated her

'_I want to be with him,' _Ikumi retorted.

'_He doesn't want you; he's just using you for sex!'_ her mind countered again.

'_Ichigo isn't like that,'_ Ikumi now fought back tears.

'_All men are like that just like Yamato,' _her mind replied with a cheap-shot.

'_I love him!'_ Ikumi stopped dead her mind went silent, her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly slacked.

"I love him," Ikumi said taking a gulp. She looked around to see nobody she was happy nobody heard her just blurt out that she was in love. She heard a knock come at the door; her heart started to race. She knew it was Ichigo; she didn't know how but she knew it was him.

Ikumi nearly threw the door open; she saw him standing there a smile on his face.

* * *

~A few minutes ago~

Ichigo walked down a road his aim on a certain shop; he reached the shop gaining the attention of the clerk instantly. "Well hello young man, what do you need?" the cashier asked. Ichigo walked through the aisles looking from item to item. He wasn't sure which to pick.

"Is there a flower you are looking for in particular?" the cashier asked.

"I'm not sure I've never gotten flowers for someone who's alive," Ichigo replied.

"Well who is it for? Sister, mother, grandmother, girlfriend, lover," the cashier asked listing off some possibilities.

"I guess she would be my girlfriend or lover I think," Ichigo said somewhat nervously.

"Oh then I would suggest the white Camellias. They signify perfect loveliness… unless you think you are too early in your relationship for that," the cashier explained.

"No that works… I'm trying to think of a way to tell her how I feel," Ichigo replied looking at the White Camellias.

"Well are you in love with her or just attracted to her?" Cashier asked.

"Love… I love her," Ichigo said with a blush.

"Well then you could give her some pink, or red roses they stand for happiness and love, the azalea's stand for first love. While the white hyacinth mean sublime loveliness, then again you could give her red and white roses which would mean unity," the cashier explained leaving Ichigo looking at her perplexed.

"I'll take the roses, simple and clean," Ichigo said.

"May be simple but they convey the message," the cashier said. "How many would you like?"

"A dozen works," Ichigo said. The cashier bundled up his twelve roses and handed them to him. Ichigo gave her what she needed before he took the roses and left.

Ikumi's door nearly flew open after he knocked. Ikumi looked at him a smile on her face. "I don't know how but I knew it was you," Ikumi said still looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled back and showed her the roses; Ikumi froze seeing a dozen red roses in Ichigo's hands. she blushed taking the flowers from him.

"Wow they are beautiful," Ikumi said moving back into her house. Ichigo stepped in after her; his eyes were locked onto her form. Her black hair rested onto her shoulders; she wore a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with black sleeves.

Ikumi put the roses into a vase smelling them for a moment; she turned and was in Ichigo's arms. Ikumi looked at Ichigo; her hands were on his chest running over his black shirt. Ichigo leaned in their lips gently pressed together; their lips spread open their tongue started to play with each other's.

Ichigo ran his hands down her back stopping at her hips; Ikumi gripped his shirt holding fast to him. They finally pulled apart when their need for air overcame their desire to keep kissing. Ichigo quickly regained his breath while Ikumi stumbled backwards resting against the sink.

"Ichigo… where do you think this is going?" Ikumi asked.

"If you mean us… I don't know but I don't want to lose you," Ichigo said moving towards her; Ikumi moved to him just as quick. Their bodies grabbed each other's meshing their lips together once again.

Ichigo picked Ikumi up into his arms and moved to her bedroom. The moment they entered the room their shirts were gone; Ikumi stopped Ichigo as she licked her lips.

"My turn first this time," Ikumi said getting onto her knees in front of Ichigo; she unzipped Ichigo's pants bringing out his fully erect manhood. She licked her lips and gave a light smile before she wrapped her lips around Ichigo's manhood

Ichigo ran his fingers through her black hair; Ikumi moaned lightly onto his cock. She worked her tongue over him as her head bobbed up and down on his manhood. She moved a hand to Ichigo's balls massaging them lightly. Ikumi readied herself she wanted to take his entire manhood into her mouth this time; she started to push him into her throat. Ichigo gave a loud groan feeling his manhood push down her throat.

"Damn Ikumi," Ichigo said he always liked the feeling of her mouth; she always did such a good blowjobs but this time it felt different and he couldn't place it. Ikumi moved both of her hands to Ichigo's ass giving his cheek a light squeeze as she worked on him. Her lips reached his base around Ichigo's throbbing cock.

Ikumi moaned lightly again feeling her throat stretching to fit his size; it hurt but good lord she didn't want to stop. She pulled off to his head and quickly shoved all of him back in kissing the base around his cock; Ichigo grabbed her head his knees felt weak.

"Shit Ikumi don't stop," Ichigo said. Ikumi moaned and started to suck at him harder and faster doing her best to work over his entire manhood. She could feel his manhood pulsing in her mouth and throat; Ichigo wasn't going to last much longer. Ikumi gave his ass a tight squeeze letting him know he could cum whenever; and cum he did. Ichigo erupted into Ikumi's welcoming mouth his seed sprayed straight down her throat. Ikumi gagged slightly unable to swallow she wasn't use to this much at once even he'd never cum this much before.

Ikumi pulled off his cock as the last spurt nailed her in the face. "Holy crap Ichigo you came so much," Ikumi said wiping her face off.

"Sorry it just felt so damn good," Ichigo said. Ikumi pushed him onto the bed mounting him.

"To the main course," Ikumi said starting to push herself down onto Ichigo's cock.

"You don't want me to go down?" Ichigo asked slightly disappointed he liked her taste. Ikumi gave a grin before she impaled herself onto Ichigo's cock. Ichigo grabbed her hips steading her as she started to bounce; Ikumi placed her hands on his chest.

"Oh god Ichigo!" Ikumi cried out already losing herself on him; Ichigo moved his hands up her body rubbing and caressing her tantalizing form. Ikumi moaned his name over and over as she bounced on him; her breasts and hair bounce wilding as she rode the stallion of a man under her.

"Oh damn Ikumi you're so tight today," Ichigo groaned grabbing onto her breasts groping her soft mounds. Ikumi leaned in pressing their lips together; Ichigo wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. After a moment he rolled her over taking the top for himself. Ikumi looked up at Ichigo biting her lip lightly.

"Fuck that is hot," Ichigo said starting to thrust into her. Ikumi wrapped her legs around his waist she wanted everything he could give her. Ichigo leaned down placing his hands on both sides of her shoulders; his thrusting started to pick up pace even more. Ikumi hooked her arms onto Ichigo as her back arched up into him; Ichigo slid his arms down Ikumi's back.

"Ichigo! Ikumi cried out as she climaxed just as Ichigo hoisted her up onto his manhood. His thrusts started up again after a few moments. Ichigo slowly ran one hand up into her hair pulling her into another kiss. His other hand moved down to her ass groping her tight ass. Ikumi moaned into their kiss her hands wrapped around his neck tightly holding them in their kiss.

The two continued their kiss ignoring their need for air for as long as they could; Ichigo pulled back letting them both gasp for air. Ikumi started to bounce as Ichigo's thrusts reached up; her breasts became plastered onto Ichigo's face as she rode. Ichigo took the opportunity and lock his lips around one of her nipples licking and biting her softly.

"Oh Ichigo don't stop!" Ikumi moaned loudly nearing her second climax. Ichigo easily and happily obeyed; he moved his other hand to her ass helping her bounce faster upon his steely cock. Ikumi could feel her climax fast approaching; her nails started to dig into Ichigo's shoulders as she got closer and closer.

"Ikumi I can't last," Ichigo said holding back with everything he had. Ikumi let out a loud ecstasy filled moan; Ichigo let lose his seed sprayed into her womb. Ikumi's eyes rolled back as she climaxed again; her entire body felt like rubber.

'_What's going on usually we can go longer?'_ Ikumi thought. Ichigo pulled her into another kiss; Ikumi placed her hands onto his face returning his kiss with vigor.

The two dropped onto the bed panting and exhausted and wanting more. Ichigo rolled onto of Ikumi again his manhood started to harden again. Ikumi placed a hand on his chest pushing him up; Ichigo knew what she wanted and laid back letting her climb on top of him again.

* * *

His eyes opened slowly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He froze hearing a moan coming from his mother's room. Kaoru jumped up and nearly ran down the hall; he stopped at the door his hand shook in fear. He didn't want to believe it but he knew it to be true. He cracked open the door and once again he froze; he could see his mother riding a man. Kaoru was about to yelled when her voice stopped him dead in his tracks

"Ichigo!" Ikumi cried out bouncing on Ichigo's manhood. Kaoru closed the door quietly his mind couldn't process what was happening. He didn't care that much that his mother was with someone but Ichigo why that punk? What did he do to her? What caused her to want that orange haired douche?

"No I'm hearing things… this is a dream," Kaoru said running back to his room and jumping back into his bed trying to forget what he had saw.

Ikumi and Ichigo never noticed how loud they had gotten; Ikumi cried out his name again and again as she bounced. While Ichigo groaned and moaned her name each time she dropped down onto him. Ikumi's nails dug into Ichigo's chest as she rode; Ichigo grabbed her ass squeezing her tightly as he thrust upwards into her.

"Ikumi I'm going to cum," Ichigo moaned. Ikumi continued to ride oblivious to Ichigo's warning.

"More Ichigo, don't stop!" Ikumi shouted completely lost in her euphoric pleasures. Ichigo seized up as he burst into Ikumi's pussy. Ikumi reacted quickly with a loud moan and her own climax. She collapsed onto his chest once they both finished cuming.

"As good as always," Ikumi said panting.

"Ikumi," Ichigo said raggedly.

"Yes?" Ikumi asked.

Ichigo regained his composure and spoke "I love you,"

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think. Also I hope I left a good enough cliff hanger for you.**

**As for Yamato, he is a figment of my imagination I created him to be Ikumi's husband that left her when she was pregnant with Kaoru.**


	4. Breaking the News

**Chapter 4: Breaking the News**

**~A/N~ This is now set at an undetermined time after the Blood-war where everything worked out and Ichigo kept his body.**

* * *

Three words had escaped his lips and froze her in spot. Ikumi sat up so she could look down at her orange haired lover… to look straight into his eyes. Three simple words that she wanted to tell him with all her heart and soul. One phrase that was tossed around so willy-nilly now days came from him and it was directed at her. She heard how serious he was; he had thought long as hard about this. Ikumi couldn't believe it he said the very words she was going to tell him before he showed her those roses… The Roses… he was planning on telling her the entire time.

"What did you say?" Ikumi asked she needed to be sure she heard him right and that she wasn't hallucinating her heart's desire. Ichigo looked up nervously for a few seconds before his courage and resolve overtook him.

"I love you Ikumi Unagiya," Ichigo said again his hands moved from her ass to her hips then up to her face.

"You can't be serious…" Ikumi said before she could stop herself.

"No… I love you… and I mean it I've never felt this way with anyone. Not Inoue, not Rukia, not Tatsuki. I can't stop thinking about you. I shower and I think of our shower, I sleep and I think of you beside me," Ichigo explained Ikumi didn't know who the girls were that he brought up but she didn't care.

"You truly mean that?" Ikumi asked tearing up lightly.

"Yes with every fiber of my being," Ichigo replied.

"Oh Ichigo!" Ikumi cried dropping down to hug him tightly. "I love you too," she held him tightly sobbing lightly.

"Then why are you crying?" Ichigo asked forcing the two up his thumb wiping away tears.

"Joy… I thought my feelings would go unrequited," Ikumi said containing herself and stopping her tears.

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't be here… I wouldn't have come back… nor would I have been willing the first time," Ichigo replied. Ikumi leaned up to him pressing their lips together. She'd never felt this happy before as if a fog of pain and rejection was washed away by the light that was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I love you Ichigo," she said as their lips parted. She would never get sick of telling him that.

"I love you Ikumi… more than I could ever convey," Ichigo said kissing her softly again. "Now let's go to sleep we can talk about where we go from here in the morning," Ichigo rolled Ikumi to his side and pulled the blanket over them.

"Ok," Ikumi replied curling up beside him. He'd never spent the night before now and now that he had confessed his love to her it seems the perfect time for him to stay and drift off in her bed.

'_I did it… I told her. What now… do we live happily ever after or just take it day by day?'_ Ichigo thought as he looked up at the celling _'shit what about Kaoru… he hates my guts,' _Ichigo wasn't sure how but he was going to make Kaoru ok with it… he wasn't going anywhere. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Family, friends, classmates, siblings, parents, obsessive orange haired girls and petite black haired girls were going to have to deal with it or get the fuck out of their way.

* * *

Ikumi was up long before Ichigo and in her kitchen preparing a full breakfast for her love and her child. Today was the day she would tell her son about Ichigo and their love for each other. And he would say something about hating Ichigo and how he wasn't good enough but that just wasn't true. He was everything she wanted and far more than she deserved.

The door creaked open and Kaoru stepped in he looked exhausted and very mad. Ikumi's face paled when he finally spoke. "How long?" He asked looking at his mother.

"What?" Ikumi asked praying he was talking about something else.

"How long has Ichigo been defiling you!?" Kaoru shouted. Ikumi froze nearly dropping the scrambled eyes she had made. Ikumi didn't know what to do how long had he known? From the beginning? From when he asked her to fire Ichigo?

"Kaoru… please sit down," Ikumi said putting the eggs on the counter.

"No tell me why!" Kaoru shouted.

"Because I love her," Ichigo's voice stopped both of them. "Kaoru I know you don't like me and there is nothing I can do to change that. But I am not leaving your mother just because I don't have her sons favor," Ichigo said walking passed him and over to Ikumi.

"You can't be with my Mom… she's too good for you!" he shouted. Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment then smiled.

"I think that too, every single day, how did I get this beautiful woman to love me? What did I do to deserve her? Both questions I don't have an answer for," Ichigo said looking at Ikumi.

"Ichigo," Ikumi said slowly her hands on his chest. "It's the other way around. I can't figure out why you'd wan-," Ikumi explained before he placed a finger on her lips.

"How could I not want you? Did you think you were too old? That I'd leave because of Kaoru? That I'd be put off by anything you'd do?" Ichigo asked before he openly pressed his lips against hers right in front of Kaoru.

Kaoru couldn't speak Ichigo had made it impossible to. He'd stolen his mother out from under him. His whole world felt as if it had just been shattered. "Kaoru," His mother's voice shattered through his worry. He looked to see her smiling at him her hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't like Ichigo but please… give him a chance… I love him very much. That doesn't mean I am going to forget about you. You're my son and nothing is ever going to change that or hurt how much I love you," Ikumi was on her knees in front of Kaoru hoping he'd be able to accept her love.

"O… Ok mom… I'll try for you," Kaoru said knowing he couldn't do a thing. "But if he ever hurts you," Kaoru started before Ichigo interrupted.

"I'd end myself before I hurt her," the seriousness in Ichigo's voice shocked Kaoru. He wasn't joking he really did care about his mom. "I'm never going to ask you to call me dad, or treat me as such… you can call me Ichigo or whatever you want. But I will not be leaving your mother for anything," Ichigo said.

"Fine… Ichigo… if you treat my mom good I will learn to deal," Kaoru said walking up to Ichigo he slowly rose his hand offering it as a deal to Ichigo.

"Sounds good to me," Ichigo shook his hand and looked to Ikumi. "I have to head home to shower and head to school," Ikumi gave a nod and blushed she'd forgotten that he was still a senior in high school. Ichigo looked down at Kaoru and gave him a reassuring nod before he turned to leave.

"I'll see you later my love," Ichigo said as he stepped out into the early morning sun.

"Ok," Ikumi blushed and turned to Kaoru. "Eat breakfast and shower you're going to be late," Kaoru nodded and sat down to his breakfast.

* * *

Ichigo stepped into the front of his house and stopped to see Yuzu and Karin both staring at him. "Where were you last night? You never came home," Yuzu asked looking at Ichigo.

"I spent the night at my girlfriend's house," Ichigo replied stopping the two in their tracks.

"GIRLFRIEND! That's my boy!" Isshin dropped down and grabbed Ichigo's arms. "Who is it? Inoue, Tatsuki, Rukia, that red haired girl? Or maybe that really serious looking thin black haired girl?" Isshin asked.

"None of the above… she's older," Ichigo said worried about his families response.

"How much older? All three asked in unison.

"Around ten years," Ichigo replied.

"Oh for a second I was thinking you had some kind of a mother fetish… but that's not… its Ikumi isn't it?"  
Isshin started and quickly changed to a question.

"Yes," Ichigo replied.

"Well done she's a fine woman," Isshin said slapping Ichigo on the shoulder. "Treat her well and you will be fine," he added.

"Does this mean Ichigo is going to move away?" Yuzu asked worried.

"Not yet Yuzu," Ichigo said with a smile. "Now if you don't mind I need to shower for school,"

"Hey I want her and her son over here for dinner this Saturday," Isshin commanded as Ichigo went upstairs.

"I'll see what her plans are," Ichigo replied leaving his sisters in shock again.

"She has a son… do you think he's our age?" Yuzu asked looking at Karin.

"I'd assume he's be our age or a little younger," Karin said.

* * *

Ichigo stood in his shower smiling like a dork. His father was completely ok with her and wanted to meet her. He wondered what she would say to both of them coming over for dinner. She'd probably be ok with it. Ichigo paused Kaoru coming to his mind. _'He'd better not hit on Karin or Yuzu… that would just be weird,'_ Ichigo thought as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself reading for school.

He stood in his bedroom dressing when he heard his window open. "Long time no see Ichigo," a familiar for spoke.

"I'm getting dressed Rukia," Ichigo said as he put on his tight shirt; and turned to face the petite soul reaper. Rukia smiled lightly her black robes blew with the breeze that came into the room.

"How have you been?" Rukia asked.

"Really good actually, I'm passing everything in school, I have a girlfriend, Hollows haven't been to annoying, nobody's kidnapped any of my friends," Ichigo explained still smiling like a dork.

"Whoa whoa whoa back it up there… what's this about a Girlfriend?" Rukia asked catching him trying to pass over it like it was nothing.

"Yeah an awesome woman," Ichigo replied smiling happily taking Rukia by surprise. He'd never smiled this purely before; his smile was that of love and joy beyond everything she'd ever seen from him.

"Wow she's a real catch if she makes you like this," Rukia said blinking.

"I've never been happier I can't lie about that," Ichigo said walking to his door. "You coming to school or just doing a checkup?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I can be there for a day," Rukia said to interested in finding out who this mystery woman was and how she got into Ichigo's life so quickly.

"See you there then," Ichigo said stepping out of his bedroom.

* * *

Sure enough Rukia sat in class as Ichigo stepped in. "ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kegio shouted running head long into Ichigo's arm.

"Morning Keigo," Ichigo said still in a ridiculously good mood.

"What put you in such a good mood?" Mizuiro asked.

"Oh it's just a good day for once," Ichigo said his vision went to Rukia and his eyes widened he knew what she was thinking and what she was about to do.

"It was this mystery woman wasn't it?" Rukia asked before he could stop her.

"MYSTERY WOMAN!" Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime, Tatsuki and many more students said in shock at Ichigo.

"Ugh thanks for that Rukia," Ichigo said running his hand through his hair.

"You have a girlfriend Ichigo?" Orihime asked seemingly crushed. Tatsuki looked in disbelief, Keigo had passed out in shock and Mizuiro smiled at him he was clearly happy for him.

"So what's her name?" Mizuiro asked.

"YEAH WHO'S THE WOMAN STEALING YOU FROM US?" Keigo shouted suddenly awake.

"Stop yelling," Ichigo growled. "And her name is Ikumi," Ichigo added.

"Ikumi… nice name," Mizuiro said before a sly grin came over his face. "Say isn't that your-" Ichigo clasped his hand over Mizuiro's mouth.

"Yes Ikumi is my boss," Ichigo said before Mizuiro could say it.

"Your boss… so who wooed who?" Keigo asked.

"Nobody wooed anybody it just kinda happened one day," Ichigo said his face reddening saying more than he meant to.

"You've slept with her haven't you," Mizuiro said just eating this up. Ichigo flushed and looked away.

"Oh… my… god," Rukia said unable to believe the information she was getting.

"Hey we are together and I don't plan on breaking that up any time soon. So either deal with it or get out of my life," Ichigo growled.

"Oh don't get us wrong man we fully support you but it's just we didn't see it coming," Keigo said still digesting the information.

"Yeah Kurosaki-kun if you're happy we are all happy for you," Orihime said knowing her chance was gone but she would be there to support her friend.

"Thanks guys," Ichigo said sitting down in his desk as the day started.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the street it was time to ask Ikumi if she wanted to have supped with his family. And for once hope their meeting did end up in sex. Ichigo reach Ikumi's house and knocked lightly. "Come in," Ikumi's voice almost seemed to sing. Ichigo stepped inside to see Ikumi smiling happily as she mopped the kitchen floor.

"Ikumi-san," Ichigo said getting her to look at him.

"Hi Ichigo," Ikumi said moving over to him.

"I'm here to ask if you'd like to have dinner with my family this Saturday… Kaoru is invited as well," Ichigo said leaning against the doorframe.

"Of course I'd love to meet your family," Ikumi said her hand now on his chest. Ichigo leaned in his lips gently pressed against hers. They stopped hearing a 'ugh' from Kaoru whom entered the room.

"What? This is what people that are in love do. They kiss," Ichigo said seeing Kaoru's distain.

"You have to do it in front of me," Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with you? You should be happy that your mom is happy," Ichigo said wrapping his arms around Ikumi.

"I want mom to be happy. But you're still not good enough for her," Kaoru said leaving the room. He had said he would deal but it was clear he was going to have a problem for a while.

"Leave him be… he'll come around," Ikumi said resting her head on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo held Ikumi in his arms simply enjoying the smell of her hair.

"I love you Ikumi," Ichigo said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," Ikumi replied. The two stood in their embrace for several long moments before Ichigo finally pulled back.

"I'll come get you Saturday before dinner… I'm going to show you the time of your life," Ichigo smiled.

"That sounds truly wonderful," Ikumi said kissing Ichigo.

"I was hoping you'd like that," Ichigo said kissing her again. "I have to head home now, Yuzu demands that I'm home for supper so we can chose dinner for Saturday night… and by 'we' I mean she," Ichigo said giving Ikumi one final kiss before he left.

"Ok I'll see you then," Ikumi said watching Ichigo walk away. She knew it wasn't forever but she hated to see him go. She wanted to ask him to move in with her, but she knew that was moving too fast. Ikumi closed the door and turned to see Kaoru looking at her.

"Do you really love him mom?" Kaoru asked.

"I really do Kaoru… I really do," Ikumi said. "Just thinking about him makes me smile and puts butterflies in my stomach," Ikumi explained.

"As long as that all he puts in your stomach," Ikumi's eyes widened.

"Kaoru," Ikumi pulled her son into her arms. "The love I have for Ichigo is different than the love I have for you… and if I ended up having a kid with Ichigo it wouldn't replace you. I'll always love you son," Ikumi said holding Kaoru close.

"I know mom I just want you to be happy with someone who's perfect for you," Kaoru said.

"Ichigo is perfect for me. He loves me the way I am and hasn't asked me to change a single thing," Ikumi replied.

"I guess I should get use to him then," Kaoru said sighing.

"Would you please? It would mean so much if the two most important men in my life got along," Ikumi said smiling at Ikumi.

"Only if you stop hiding yourself from me… I know you don't spend the whole day in a skirt and apron mom. I've known for a long while," Kaoru said.

"Ok no more secrets in this family," Ikumi said standing. "Would you like dinner now?" she asked.

"That sounds good," Kaoru replied.

* * *

Ichigo walked into his house to hear his father yelling on the phone about something while Yuzu made dinner and Karin played a boxing video game. Yuzu turned to him with a smile. "So is she coming over for dinner?" she asked.

"Yup this Saturday," Ichigo replied.

"Oh that's good I can't wait to meet her," Yuzu said with a smile.

Ichigo awoke in a good mood it was Saturday, he was going to spend the whole day with Ikumi until he brought her home for supper. He showered and dressed into a pair of tight black dress pants with a red button up shirt. He said goodbye to Karin and Yuzu leaving to see Ikumi. He stopped by the flower shop and picked up another bouquet of roses and made his way towards Ikumi's.

"Hey Ichigo… where ya heading?" a voice called out.

"To see the most beautiful woman in the world," Ichigo replied looking at Keigo who was on his way to Mizuiro's.

"Wow you are really head of heels for her?" Keigo asked.

"Yes I am," Ichigo replied returning to his walk as Keigo waved goodbye returning to his walk.

* * *

Ikumi stood in her bathroom combing her wet hair into submission before she got to her make-up. She didn't normally wear make-up but this was a special occasion. She didn't just want to look nice for Ichigo's family she wanted to stun them. She moved from the bathroom to her bedroom trying to pick out what dress she wanted to wear. Nothing to casual but definitely not to formal either; she finally picked out a mid-shin length red sundress with gold a couple of golden flowers on it.

She picked up a pair of matching red heels to complete her look and headed for the living room to wait for Ichigo. She stopped when she heard Ichigo talking to Kaoru. _'He's here early,'_ Ikumi thought as she peeked to see him. She felt her mouth water seeing him in his tight pants and red shirt. But he seemed like he was in a deep conversation with Kaoru and hadn't noticed her yet.

"Answer something for me Ichigo," Kaoru said having already had Ichigo's undivided attention.

"What's on your mind?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you really love my mom?" Kaoru asked. Ikumi bit her lip she wanted to hear what Ichigo was going to say when she wasn't around.

"No… Love it to weak… what I feel for your mom is beyond love. She invades my mind all day every day. I can't get her out of my head. I'm completely obsessed with her. I don't know what I would do if she decided she didn't want me around," Ichigo explained.

"So what are you plans?" Kaoru asked.

"Short term… I plan to spend all the time I can with her, without hindering her work or her relationship with you. Long term… marriage… but that's a while off," Ichigo said.

"You want to marry my mom?" Kaoru asked.

"One day yes… while it's not on the top of my to do list with her it's there. I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Ichigo said looking up. His eyes made contact with Ikumi's and his face went redder than Renji's hair. "How much did you hear?" Ichigo asked. Kaoru shot up turning to see his mom in the doorway. Ikumi said nothing only moved towards him.

She got within a few inches of him and wrapped her arms around his neck making Kaoru roll his eyes and leave the room. "Every word," Ikumi said pressing herself against him. Ichigo leaned in pressing their lips together. Ichigo slid his arms around her back pulling her into their kiss. Ikumi pulled back after a few moments.

"Are you ready to go my love?" Ichigo asked. "Kaoru we'll be back at five thirty to pick you up for dinner," He added.

"Gotcha Ichigo," Kaoru replied, Ikumi was surprised she didn't hear any malcontent in his voice. He actually seemed to be ok with it.

Ichigo said they would that he would show her the time of her life and he was right. He took her for a wonderfully peaceful walk through the park, to a great movie where she was able to snuggle up against him, and a lusty make out session in a dressing room at her favorite store. They walked hand in hand towards her home to hang out for a while before they went to him place for dinner.

"Ichigo," a voice called out. Ichigo looked to see Rukia and Renji standing a ways off. They were in their gigais thankfully making it so Ichigo could reply.

"Who are they?" Ikumi asked not knowing many of his friends.

"Good friends," Ichigo replied. "Hey Rukia, Renji how are you guys?" Ikumi looked over the two. The girl was shorted with black hair and a cute smile. She wore a yellow sundress with blue flowers on it. The man was bigger than Ichigo and looked like he was made from marble. His long red hair was kept in a spiked fox tail; he wore a tight red shirt with a rabbit's face and bell bottom jeans.

"You must be Ikumi," Rukia said offering her hand.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I don't know either of your names," Ikumi said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh it's no problem. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, this is my boy-toy Renji Abari," Rukia said hitting Renji's stomach.

"Hey… I'm no toy… I'm AN ACTION FIGURE!" Renji shouted posing showing off his muscles.

"Knock it off Renji," Ichigo said sliding his hand from Ikumi's to her shoulder draping his arm over her. Ikumi wrapped her arm around Ichigo's waist pulling them next to each other.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet some of Ichigo's friends," Ikumi said

"Yeah…are you his girlfriend?" Renji asked.

"Yes she is," Ichigo said.

"HOLY SHIT! Way to go Ichigo! You hooked a real babe," Renji said getting Ruki to hit him in the stomach.

"I told you he had a girlfriend," Rukia said.

"Yeah but you didn't says he was a babe. You just said and I quote 'Oh Ichigo is dating someone' the other night," Renji said as Ichigo and Ikumi passed by.

"We'll catch you later we are gunna be late for dinner," Ichigo lied to get away.

The two made it another two blocks before they were stopped again this time by Orihime whom came flying around the corner and nearly ran into Ikumi. "Whoa careful Orihime … where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh I'm late for a date," Orihime said smiling.

"With who?" Ichigo asked.

"Not that kind of date but with Sado," Orihime said.

"What kind is it?" Ichigo asked.

"One to see if there might be something between us," Orihime said moving around Ichigo giving Ikumi a smile. "I'll see you later," she added before she took off.

Ikumi curled up on her couch next to Ichigo her head resting on his shoulder. They had an hour before they were expected for dinner. She tilted her head back and kissed him lightly. Ichigo gave a chuckle and pulled her closer to him. "Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to marry me?" Ikumi asked.

"Eventually yes," Ichigo said in complete seriousness.

"And do you really think about me all the time?" she asked.

"Yes it's nonstop. Not that I'm complaining," Ichigo replied.

"I'll make sure you get one hell of a reward tonight," Ikumi said.

"I look forward to it," Ichigo replied.

* * *

Ikumi, Kaoru and Ichigo walked through the front door of the Kurosaki home. Ichigo lead them around the corner to see Yuzu in the kitchen cooking, Karin sitting on the couch once again playing a video game and Isshin had just finished buttoning up his black shirt. "Dad, Yuzu, Karin this is Ikumi and her son Kaoru," Ichigo introduced them as his family walked up.

"Ikumi, Kaoru this is my dad Isshin. And my little sisters Karin and Yuzu," Ichigo said.

"Oh you two are adorable," Ikumi said looking at Karin and Yuzu both of who blushed lightly hearing her compliment. Isshin walked up to her a very serious look in his face. Ikumi was about to offer her hand when he pulled her into a hug.

"It's great to meet you. You're the one I have to thank for making my boy a true man!" Isshin said happily as he hugged her. "And you little man," he knelt down so only Kaoru would be able to hear him.

"Yes?" Kaoru asked.

"Keep an eye on my son, he's a tricky one," Isshin said only to get a foot in the face.

"I am not," Ichigo retorted to his father having heard him.

"What I said nothing," Isshin said standing up.

"So what did you make for dinner?" Ikumi asked looking at Isshin.

"Dad can't cook. I made a roast, mashed potatoes, gravy, scalloped corn, breadsticks, and an apple pie for desert," Yuzu said smiling.

"Wow you did that yourself?" Ikumi asked.

"Yeah Yuzu is best cook," Karin said hooking and arm around her twin.

"The breadsticks should be done in a minute then we can eat," Yuzu said freeing herself to check on the food. Ichigo gave Ikumi a kiss on the cheek then followed Yuzu to help carry the food in.

Karin ushered them over to the table sitting Kaoru in between herself and Yuzu's spot leaving Ichigo to sit next to Ikumi just like he would want. Ikumi paused seeing a large picture of a stunningly beautiful woman on the wall. She had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, eyes that Ichigo had inherited.

"That's our mom, she died in an accident a little over ten years ago," Karin explained. Ikumi gave a nod knowing the day in question. She nearly had a panic attack that day; Ichigo had dropped off the map that day. She couldn't reach him at all. His cell was off and nobody answered the house phone, she was only calmed when she had called the clinic to hear they were closed for a special reason.

And then in came dinner, Ichigo carried the roast while Yuzu managed to carry the potatoes and gravy leaving Isshin with the breadsticks and the corn. Ikumi still couldn't believe one little girl cooked all of the food herself. It all smelled wonderful and made her hungry just thinking about it.

It got late fast and before Ikumi knew it Kaoru, Yuzu and Karin had all fallen asleep on the couch. "Maybe you should spend the night," Ichigo said looking at Kaoru whom had hit it off with Karin and Yuzu. They both liked him as a brother even though they would be his aunts if he married Ikumi.

"Where will Kaoru sleep?" Ikumi asked.

"We have a spare bedroom," Isshin said picking up Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo gave a nod and picked up Kaoru taking him to their spare bedroom.

Once the kids had been put to bed Ichigo and Ikumi sat on the couch to watch T.V. for a while before they went to bed themselves; Isshin on the other hand had already clocked out in his arm chair.

"How about we head to bed?" Ikumi whispered seductively into Ichigo's ear.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ichigo replied.

* * *

Ikumi laid under Ichigo her sundress already removed and forgotten along with his shirt. "God that dress was stunning but I like you like this more," Ichigo whispered into Ikumi's ear as he started to kiss her neck just below her ear slowly moving over her. He liked doing this more than actually having sex, simply kissing her everywhere, showing her how important she was to him. Something he wanted to make sure she knew everyday.

"I love you Ikumi," Ichigo said huskily. Ikumi ran her hands up Ichigo's chest smiling.

"I love hearing that from you. And I love you too," Ikumi said letting Ichigo have full access of her body. For him she was an open book she would do anything to make him stay with her. Ichigo's kisses slowly trailed down Ikumi's body. Over the breasts that he always gave so much time and attention to, down her beautifully toned belly. The belly Ichigo wished to see grow with his child, something he wouldn't be telling Ikumi yet, how badly he wanted to be a father with her. But it was way too early in his life and their relationship for a child.

He kissed passed her womanhood going down her leg, kissing her thigh, her knee, her shin and her foot before he moved to the other and worked his way back up from foot to thigh. Ikumi moaned lightly a hand clasped over her mouth, the last thing she wanted was to wake Karin or Yuzu.

"Don't worry Ikumi… my room is sound proof," Ichigo said Isshin had done so a few years back when Ichigo went through a heavy metal, death metal music phase. Now it served a better purpose. Ikumi believed him and let her moans out, and was it music to Ichigo's ears. He loved to hear her moan from his kisses and licks.

"Ichigo…" Ikumi moaned his name as he reached his favorite spot to kiss. He draped her legs over his shoulders as he started to lick her. His hands moved up her body caressing her skin, he couldn't get enough of her.

Ikumi started to moan more as his tongue and lips worked on her femininity. He flicked his tongue over her clit and kissed her lips several times before he finally slid his tongue into her. Ikumi gripped the sheets moaning loudly now, her back started to arch as he ate her out. Ichigo had gotten way to good at it, he knew all of her sensitive spots and exactly when to hit them to cause the best effect from her.

"Ah Ichigo," Ikumi gasped out as she climaxed. Her body shuddered as her ecstasy shook through her body. Ichigo lapped up her juices and took his time moving back up her body.

"Oh god Ichigo… you're so damn good at that already," Ikumi said her eyes trailing down his body they made contact with the bulge in his pants making her lick her lips. She loved to make him squirm with her mouth.

"I know what you want," Ichigo said unbuttoning his pants. Ikumi made short work of his pants and boxers shortly after that. She got over him; it was her turn to kiss his body. She did the same starting at his neck kissing down his chest. She licked at his nipples and over his stomach giving each one of his abs a few kisses before she reached her main course. Her hand had already started to stroke him to his full size while she kissed his body. With another lick to her lips she took his cock in and sucking straight down to the base. She had gotten use to his cock pushing down her throat and was able to restrain her gag reflex to giving him all the attention he right deserved.

She pulled off licking down to his balls giving them several kisses before she took him in again. Ichigo moaned as she worked over him. She had gotten so damn good at head. Her tongue never stopped working over his length nor did her teeth ever come close to touching.

"Ikumi I can't," Ichigo moaned as she gave a soft moan of understanding. Ichigo let himself go and burst into her mouth. Ikumi gulped down wave after wave of his seed making sure that she got every last drop.

"Delicious," Ikumi said remembering the first time and how bitter it tasted, now he tasted good a little on the salty side but still good.

Ichigo waiting until she had moved back up her body and pressed their lips together, the remnants of their mutual appreciation of each other still lingered on their lips as they kissed. He debated on letting her start on top or if he wanted to take her. Ikumi answered his question for him; she mounted him and slid him into her in one solid movement. She moaned as his size sunk into her. Ichigo grabbed her hips as he started to thrust up into her. He loved that her body fit him like a glove. She quickly worked herself into a fast pace of bouncing; sex with Ichigo had quickly become her favorite form of exercise, entertainment and intimacy. He always made sure she got everything she wanted from him. Ichigo pulled himself up his hands sliding up her back as they started to kiss while she rode him. Their lips lustfully traced over each other's as Ichigo's hand intertwined in her hair.

"Ichigo," Ikumi moaned lowering herself back. She laid back offering her body to the man she loved. Ichigo dropped over her still buried in her; he started his thrusts back up. He felt Ikumi's legs wrap around his waist as he plowed into her. Ikumi ran her hands up Ichigo's chest her fingers running over his light chest hair.

"Ikumi… I love you," Ichigo said kissing her neck pumping into her with everything he had. Ikumi moaned loudly as she neared another euphoric high. Ichigo knew she was about to climax he had become so in tuned with her body he knew her weak spots and hit them over and over.

"Ichigo!" Ikumi cried out as she climaxed onto Ichigo. Ichigo held out from erupting he wasn't done yet. He wanted so much more form her tonight.

"Ichigo…," Ikumi said softly.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo became intensely more worried as the moments ticked passed. She'd never been this quite around him or much to his worry she had never looked this worried. "My period is late,"

* * *

**~End Notes~ There is chapter 4 I hope you liked it please let me know what you think. I hope to have the next installment out in a week or so depend on work. Also I hope you like the cliffhanger, I tried to do it like Kubo lol**

**Updates**

**Ice and Flowers: I am working on Chapter Nine every time I get a chance, so look forward to that.**

**Naruko: I am working on Chapter Three. At the moment Haku will be surviving due to several of my readers Pming to asking… almost begging him to survive. I am unsure about Zabuza at the moment.**

**Throes of Passion: Chapter Three 'The Hesitant Hinata' is in progress.**

**Polls:**

**Throes of passion: Ino 5, Sakura 4, Shizune 4, Temari 6, Tenten 3, Anko 6, Hinata 14. Yes that is how many votes Hinata has… it looks like it is her win. but we won't know until Chapter three is out and the Polls close.**

**Naruko: Straight 5, Bi 7, Yuri 10. This poll isn't as well known but if Naruko is to be Yuri I still haven't picked a girl yet.**


End file.
